


a bad day can only get better

by Franks22



Series: let the seasons begin [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Bonding, Hurt No Comfort, Injured Hinata Shouyou, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is having a bad day, Omega Hinata Shouyou, One Shot, This Really Goes From Bad To Worse, forced mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franks22/pseuds/Franks22
Summary: Oikawa can’t help but think that the scent, that of a warm summers day spent lazing in the park, would smell so much better mixed with his own.Oikawa takes his recent defeat against Karasuno badly and can’t quite let his grudge against Kageyama go. He might not have managed to beat the genius setter on the court, but he’s more than willing to find other ways to get back at the little upstart.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: let the seasons begin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825738
Comments: 24
Kudos: 487





	a bad day can only get better

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was in a terrible mood during my lunch break today and felt like writing a terrible fic in which I do terrible things to sunshine children. Please bear in mind that this was literally written in less than an hour, and has barely been checked for errors. But hey, I did it, it’s here, enjoy it if you want. 
> 
> Don’t really plan on doing a follow up, I’m not very good at sticking with things long enough to see them through, but I could be persuaded to write one more one-shot with the immediate aftermath from Kageyama/Hinatas side if you want it, just let me know.
> 
> No concrit please, as rude as it may sound, I wrote this for me and decided to share it with you, and don’t really want to deal with anyone giving me grief. If you’ve read the tags, you know what you’re in for and you’ve got no excuse.
> 
> On a lighter note, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it! Sorry to anyone that’s been subscribed to me for ages and is disappointed that they’ve received an email from AO3 about a new fic rather than me updating my other two. I really do want to get them finished, and I’ll never say I’m abandoning them, but life’s been at my throat a fair bit these past few years and yeah. These things get put on the back-burner.
> 
> 11/07 HEY - so, this is now part of a series. I'll be adding the next part in a few. Hope you enjoy it!

He’d lost? He’d lost a game, and with it his high school career was over.

He’d lost. 

To him. 

To that little prick, that smarmy little dickhead that barely looked capable of tying his own shoes laces.

He’d lost to him?

Impossible. 

Oikawa lay on the court floor, right where he’d fallen after his missed receive. Everything he’d spent so long training for, over with one freak spike. He felt absolutely empty. No anger or frustration or, or _anything_. Numb, probably. 

He felt Iwaizumi grasp his arm to help him up and swiftly dislodged himself from his friend once he was standing. He barely heard the drivel his coach was spouting about trying hard and doing well, far too busy looking at the smiling face of the one alpha he never wanted to lose to. To the small omega he always kept by his side. 

He could feel the anger slowly starting to simmer inside as he lined up with his teammates to bow their gratitude to their awaiting fans.

Gratitude? He felt no such thing. He was a hot pot of water ready to boil over, a thick, dark cloud ready to unleash its wrath on an unsuspecting town. A volcano, long thought inactive, ready to annihilate an entire city. 

He followed the rest of his team to change. He ignored their distraught scents and red eyes. He didn’t have it in him to cry. Maybe that would come later, maybe that would come once the initial shock wore off? Or maybe not, perhaps the rage now burning in his gut would keep any tears at bay. He wasn’t _weak_ , wasn’t some simpering idiot quick to tears. 

He was a goddamn alpha, more likely to rip a throat out than shed a tear. 

He made his excuses when the team left for the bus. He’d stay back, he said, make sure any stragglers knew the bus was ready to go. 

He found himself moving with purpose. He wasn’t quite sure where to, but he followed his instincts, they rarely let him down. 

He stopped in the middle of a hallway, outside a male bathroom close to where he knew the Karasuno changing rooms were. 

He stood there for a few minutes, fury now burning up his chest.

He wanted...

He needed...

He had to _do_ something. Smash something, punch someone, anything to release the pent up frustration desperate to claw its way out of his throat. 

He was about to move away, find someone or something to take his anger out on, when the door to the bathroom banged open and the scent of an excitable omega crashed over him. 

He turned, reflexes still on high alert so soon after a game, and found himself face to face with Hinata. The little middle blocker himself. The little shit that’s half the reason for his current state. 

Hinata’s eyes widened, the overwhelming scent dimming ever so slightly at the sight of Oikawa, and he swiftly tried to move past the alpha. 

Oikawa shot out his arm, blocking the omega’s escape, and crowded the small boy, pushing him back inside the bathroom. 

The alpha took a sharp, deep breath then, smelling, almost _tasting_ , the heavy scent of Kageyama on the boy. 

A fresh layer from recent celebrations certainly, but beyond that, layers and layers woven intricately into the omega’s scent. From days spent together at school and evenings spent tossing and spiking. Probably more. Evening walks from school hand in hand, a hug and a kiss goodbye once they separated. Maybe even heats and ruts, spent locked together in sweaty heaps, basking in the afterglow of a good, long fuck. 

It was cloying. It was disgusting. A hot humid summers day, the endless stifling heat with no reprieve.

It made his stomach churn and anger renew afresh through him. 

Kageyama, a constant thorn in his side, a constant obstacle the younger boy didn’t even realise he was. The genius setter and his little flying omega. 

He hated them. Oikawa hated them more than he even realised he was capable of.

In a flash of instinct he rarely allowed himself to have, Oikawa gripped the omega’s arms and shoved him against the wall, barely slowing his steps to lock the door behind him. 

A flash of fear raced through the omegas scent.

_Perfect._

Hinata needed to smell like thunderstorms. Like a never ending tsunami destroying everything in its path. An unstoppable tornado wrecking havoc over the land. 

He needed to smell like Oikawa.

Oikawa grinned. One of his long practiced smiles used to disarm his prey. 

_I’m not a threat, I’m not here to hurt you, submit yourself to me and don’t worry about a thing._

_It’ll all be over in just a minute._

He’d barely spoken to the omega before. Taunting words volleyed between them, yes. But never much more than that. He’s not heard the boy talk enough to hear every tone of voice he has but this, hearing the fear clinging to the young boys throat, hearing the small wobble in his voice as he says Oikawa’s name? It’s music to his fucking ears.

“Oi-Oikawa? What are you doing in here? Do you need something?” 

He wants to laugh. Truly. Need something? From this little shit? Not in a million fucking years. 

Want, however? Oh yeah. There’s something he wants from the omega. 

He takes one hand off the omega’s arm and pushes his forearm again his throat, leaning down to set them eye to eye. He can’t help but marvel, really, at just how small the boy is. 

This boy no taller than Oikawa’s chin, able to jump higher than the net, able to hit a ball as hard as any alpha and aim a shot right past Aoba Johsai’s blockers and past him, _him_?

It’s not right, honestly. 

“I knew it would come back to bite me in the ass,” Oikawa mused, “Way back when, back when we were together at Kitagawa. I hated him them. Damn nearly hit him more times than I can count. Really wish I had now. Really wish I’d beaten him into submission, beaten him hard enough for him to just, _stop_. And now here he is, four years later, beating me? I don’t think so.”

Oikawa let out a scoff, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“I’ve worked hard, always have when it came to volleyball. And if he thinks I’m going to take this lying down he’s got another thing coming. I didn’t best him on the court, but I can destroy him quite easily off it. He’s barely a pup past teething in comparison to me, little chibi-chan. And I’m gonna look forward to his face when he smells me on you the next time he wants to get his dick wet.”

Oikawa watched in delight as the boy before him paled, his skin turning white and forcing his freckles into sharp contrast. Surprisingly pretty, this little omega.

“W-what? Oikawa, don’t. What the he-“

Oikawa grabbed the boy before he could finish. His large hand easily wrapping itself around the thin neck of the redhead. So small, he mused. Apply slightly harder pressure, and Oikawa could every so easily crush his windpipe. So easy. Laughable really. They always are small, omegas. Small and dainty, but with curves in all the right places. Best left at home, minding the children. Best left in bed, legs spread and hole dripping. A volleyball court teeming with alphas and betas at the height of their adolescence? Definitely not. Makes them targets, makes them ever so easy pickings.

He grabbed the boy closer, barely paying any mind to the omegas struggles, to his red face and the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Oikawa felt saliva flood his mouth, felt his eyes dilate as he pulled the omega’s head roughly to the side, stretching out the long expanse of his pale neck. 

Teeth pierced the scent gland easier than Oikawa imagined they would. 

A burst of blood, a pained gasp and then Oikawa felt his body thrum. Felt the bond pulsing through his veins, through his very _being_ and he knew the omega felt it too. Could feel the way the struggles stopped, heart beat racketing up before slowing once the bond settled. 

Oikawa unlocked his jaw and swiped his tongue over the bleeding wound. His saliva would help to seal it, would ensure the bond took. Make sure it _stayed_. 

He finally lifted himself up and away from the boy, let his arm drop from the omega’s body and straightened to full height. 

Hinata seemed in shock. Eyes wide but unfocused as a trembling hand travelled up to finger at the bloodied mark on his neck. 

Damage done, Oikawa couldn’t find it in himself to care much what happened next. He didn’t plan on sticking around long enough for the omega to come out of his stupor nor see how the young boys teammates took the news. 

He straightened his clothing, hefted the bag on his shoulder up into a better position and gave the omega one last appraisal. 

“ **You’ll come to me, when I call.** ” Not a question or request. An order, from an alpha to his omega. He watched as the words hit the omega, smiled when he saw the aborted nod of the younger boys head, and turned to walk away, raising an arm in a careless wave, “See you later, chibi-chan!”

He took one last glimpse at the boy as he unlocked the door, sprawled on the floor, breathing now coming in short pained gasps with his hand to his throat, tears and snot streaming down his blotchy face, and couldn’t help but sigh. Pathetic, really. 

_But_ , Oikawa thought, _all mine._

He turned away, a smile dancing on his lips and a vision of Kageyama’s fury in his mind. 

Not such a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks for reading, no concrit please unless there is an absolutely horrendous spelling error or something. 
> 
> Let me know if you’re wanting a follow-up. I’ve got no plans for one myself, but could be coerced. 
> 
> Any kudos or comments are much appreciated, and I hope you’ve all had a better day than I have!


End file.
